Grease
by dreamninja
Summary: I was watching grease and decided to make a kingdom hearts version so here it is. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Before we start I am just letting you know I don't own grease or kingdom hearts sadly

* * *

Xion had a great summer she even met a boy named Vanitas and they hung out at the beach. Now she had to return to her home worlds away and she would never see Vanitas again.

* * *

"Hey look its Axel"Roxas said. "Where were you all summer"Luxord asked. "Working which is more than you were doing"Axel said. "Why were you working"Xigbar asked. "Saving up to get some wheels"Axel said. "Hey there's Vanitas"Xigbar said pointing at a man surrounded by girls. Once Vanitas noticed them he walked towards them."Hey see any nice girls"Axel asked. "Nah just the usual"Vanitas said shrugging. "What did you do all summer"Xigbar asked. "I was down at the beach"Vanitas said. "Did yah get any action"Luxord asked. "I met a girl she was cool"Vanitas said. "So she puts out"Xigbar asked. "Is that all you ever think about"Vanitas asked laughing. "You know it"Xigbar said before they all walked inside the school.

"Don't be so nervous Xion you'll do fine"Aqua assured her friend. "I just wanna be back at my old school"Xion admitted. "You'll love it here I promise"Aqua said as they both walked inside. Xion walked inside the front office to get her schedule. Once she finally got it all sorted out she went to her first class. At lunch Xion sat by Aqua and her friends. "HEy guys this is Xion and she just moved her. Xion this is Larxene(Rizzo), Olette(Marty), and Fuu(Jan)"Aqua said introducing them.

"Come on Vanitas tell us what you did at the beach"Xigbar said. "It was nothing"Vanitas said."What did you do this summer Xion"Aqua asked."I met a guy he was special"Xion said."No such thing"Larxene said."He was really romantic"Xion said.

"Come on you don't want to hear all the details"Vanitas said. "Come on tell us"the other four men begged. "Alright ill tell you"Vanitas said.

Vanitas:Summer lovin had me a blast  
Xion:Summer lovin happened so fast  
Vanitas:I met a girl crazy for me  
Xion:Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days driftin away to uh oh the summer nights  
T birds: Tell me more tell me more did yah get very far  
Pink ladies:Tell me more tell me more like did he have a car.  
Vanitas:She swam by me she got a cramp  
Xion:He ran by me got my suit damp  
Vanitas:I saved her life she nearly drowned  
Xion:He showed off splashing around  
Summer sun something's begun but oh oh the summer nights  
Pink ladies:Tell me more tell me more  
Aqua:Was it love at first sight  
T birds:Tell me more tell me more did she put up a fight  
Vanitas:Took her bowling in the Arcade  
Xion:We went strolling, drank lemonade  
Vanitas:We made out under the dock  
Xion:We stayed up 'till ten o'clock  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights  
Well-a well-a well-a huh  
T birds:Tell me more, tell me more  
Xigbar:But you don't gotta brag  
Pink ladies:"Tell me more, tell me more  
"Larxene:Cause he sounds like a drag  
Xion:He got friendly, holding my hand  
Vanitas:She got friendly down in the sand  
Xion:He was sweet just turned eighteen  
Vanitas:Well, she was good you know what I mean  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, oh, oh, the summer nights  
Pink ladies:Tell me more, tell me more  
Fuu:How much dough did he spend?  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Xigbar:Could she get me a friend?  
Xion:It turned colder, that's where it ends  
Vanitas:So I told her we'd still be friends  
Xion:Then we made our true love vow  
Vanitas:Wonder what she's doing now  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights  
Tell me more, tell me more  
"What was his name"Aqua asked."Vanitas"Xion said making the other girls laugh. "Well i'm sure you'll see him again before you know it"Larxene said. "Do you really think so"Xion asked. "Uh sure come on lets get to class"Aqua said.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night Xion went to the pep rally with the pink ladies but they weren't really supporting the team. The t birds were there to also making fun of the pep rally. They started laughing when they saw Axel pull up in an old car. "What a hunk of junk"Vanitas said. "Come on Xion we got a surprise for ya"Larxene said leading Xion to where the T birds were. "Hey Vanitas we got a surprise for ya"Larxene said. "O yeah what is it"Vanitas said. Before she knew what was happening the pink ladies pushed Xion forward so she was standing in front of Vanitas. "Xion"Vanitas said shocked. "Vanitas"Xion said. "What are you doing here"Vanitas asked. "We moved here"Xion said. Then Vanitas noticed his friends were watching and started to act differently and Xion noticed. "Vanitas what's the matter with you"Xion asked. "Whats the matter with me what's the matter with you"Vanitas asked looking around and smiling at his friends. "You're just a fake I can't believe I ever liked you"Xion said before storming off. Vanitas tried to joke around with his friends about it but between the look he got from Larxene and the look on Xion's face he just felt guilty. "I can't believe it he was so nice to me this summer"Xion said. "Men are all like that their no good rats. I know what you need to cheer you up a sleepover. come on im having one at my house tonight"Aqua said. Xion agreed and later her, Larxene,Olette,Fuu,and Aqua were all at Aqua's house. "Hey pass me a cigarette"Larxene said. "You want one Xion"Aqua asked. "No thanks I don't smoke"Xion said. "Give her a puff"Larxene said passing Xion the cigarette. Xion tried it but she started coughing. Then Larxene pulled out some wine and the girls passed it around till it got to Xion who took a swig after the other girls persuaded her. "Hey Xion want me to pierce your ears"Aqua ,Olette,and Fuu all burst out laughing. "Come on I know what i'm doing i'm gonna go to beauty school"Aqua said. "I don't know if thats a good idea"Xion said. "Aw come on it won't hurt to bad"Aqua said leading her into the Aqua closed the door Larxene started singing.  
Larxene:Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee  
Lousy with virginity  
Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed  
I can't; I'm Sandra Dee  
Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day  
I was not brought up that way  
Won't come across,  
Even Rock Hudson lost  
His heart to Doris Day  
I don't drink (no)  
Or swear (no)  
I don't rat my hair (eew)  
I get ill from one cigarette  
Keep your filthy paws  
Off my silky draws  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?  
As for you Troy Donahue,  
I know what you wanna do  
You got your crust  
I'm no object of lust  
I'm just plain Sandra Dee  
Elvis, Elvis, let me be!  
Keep that pelvis far from me!  
Just keep your cool  
Now your starting to drool  
Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!  
Then Xion came back in the room and Larxene stopped singing. Then the t birds pulled up and Larxene climbed out the window and got in the car with Axel.


	3. Chapter 3

Xion tried to stop but she couldn't stop thinking about Vanitas. What really bothered her is that she still liked him even after the way he treated her. She went to Aqua's backyard to get some air and clear her head.

Xion: _Guess mine is not the first heart broken_

_My eyes are not the first to cry_

_I'm not the first to know there's_

_Just no getting over you_

_You know i'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no where to hide_

_Since you pushed my heart aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying fool forget him_

_My heart is saying don't let go_

_Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no where to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_


	4. Chapter 4

Luxord: This car is a piece of shit

Vanitas: This car is better than what you drive

Luxord: I don't drive

Xigbar: Exactly

Vanitas: Well this car is systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic

Why, it could be Greased Lightnin'!

We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah

Axel: Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'!

Vanitas: Fuel injection cut off and chrome plated rods, oh yeah

I'll get her ready, I need to get her ready!

With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door

You know that ain't shit when we'll be gettin' lots of tit

Greased Lightnin'

Go, Greased Lightnin'

You're burnin' up the quarter mile

Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'

Go Greased Lightnin'

You're coasting through the heat lap trails

Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'

You are supreme

The chicks'll cream

For Greased Lightnin'

Go go go go go go go go

We'll get some purple pitched tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah

A palomina dashboard and duel-muffler twins, oh yeah

With new boosters, plates and shocks

I can get off my rocks

You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon

Greased Lightnin'

Go, Greased Lightnin'

You're burnin' up the quarter mile

Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'

Go Greased Lightnin'

You're coasting through the heat lap trails

Greased Lightnin', go Greased Lightnin'

You are supreme

The chicks'll cream

For Greased Lightnin'

Once they were done they went to the diner where Vanitas saw Xion on a date with Sora one of the football players. He was sweet but she really just needed him to make Vanitas jealous. Xion went over to the jukebox to pick a song and Vanitas followed her.

Vanitas: Hey Xion i'm sorry I have been a real jerk

Xion: Your right you were that's why i'm glad Sora is so much simpler.

Vanitas: Your with that moron please don't make me laugh. I could run circles around that guy.

Xion: I'll believe it when I see it

After Xion said that she walked back to sit by Sora.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanitas was determined to prove her wrong so he went to the coach about trying some of the sports.

"Here meet your wrestling partner"the coach said. Vanitas looked at the guy that was his so called partner. He tried to fight but the other guy quickly pinned him.

"Alright maybe wrestling isn't for you lets try baseball"the coach said. He gave Vanitas a helmet and a bat and told him what to do. Vanitas swung and quickly struck out.

"You're out"the catcher said.

"What did you call me"Vanitas asked getting closer to the catcher with the bat still in hand.

"Lets try track"the coach said quickly grabbing the bat from Vanitas.

Vanitas was running his laps when he saw Xion in the stands with Sora. Vanitas was to busy looking at her and he ran into a hurdle and fell down. What h didn't realize is that Xion was watching and she rushed to his side.

"Vanitas are you alright"she asked.

"I'm fine are you still with that moron"Vanitas asked smiling and waving at Sora. Xion just laughed then Went to the diner with Vanitas where he quickly dragged her to a table in the back.

"Are you embarrassed by me"Xion asked.

"No I just-"

"Hey Vanitas whats up"Axel said pulling up a table so him and Larxene could sit with Xion and Vanitas. Then to make things worse Olette, Fuu, Aqua, Luxord, Xigbar,and Roxas. They talked for a little bit before Olette, Fuu, Luxord, and Xigbar left and Xion and Vanitas left shortly after.

"Hey Larxene what's wrong with you tonight"Axel asked.

"Don't start with me"Larxene spat.

"How about I finish with ya"Axel said winking at her.

Larxene got mad and stood up "finish this"she said throwing a shake at him before leaving. He got mad and followed her. Once they wee gone Aqua took the hood off she was wearing to reveal a head of orange hair.

"Aqua what's with you're hair"a waitress asked.

"An accident at beauty school"Aqua said laying her head on the table.

Terra: Your story's sad to tell, a teenage ne'er-do-well

Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block

Your future's so unclear now,

what's left of your career now

Can't even get a trade-in on your smile

Beauty school drop-out, no graduation day for you

Beauty school drop-out, missed your midterms

and flunked shampoo

Well at least you could have

taken time to wash and clean your clothes up

After spending all that dough to have the doctor

fix your nose up Baby get moving (better get moving),

why keep your feeble hopes alive

What are you proving (what are you proving)?

You've got the dream, but not the drive

If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool

Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to highschool

Beauty school drop-out, hangin' around the corner store

Beauty school drop-out, it's about time you knew the score

Well they couldn't teach you anything,

you think you're such a looker

But no customer would go to you,

unless she was a hooker

Baby don't sweat it (don't sweat it),

you're not cut out to hold the job

Better forget it (forget it), who wants their hair done by a slob

Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled,

and still the world is cruel

Wipe off that angel face and go back to highschool

Baby don't blow it, don't put my good advice to shame

Baby you know it, even Dear Abby's say the same

Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly

Gotta be goin' to that maltshop in the sky

Beauty school drop-out, go back to highschool

Beauty school drop-out, go back to highschool

Beauty school drop-out, go back to highschool


	6. Chapter 6

Come on guys we gotta get this car ready to race"Luxord said trying to put the front bumper on. "Hey dummy your putting it on backwards"Xigbar said. Axel was walking outside smoking when he saw Larxene who looked at him before walking towards Demyx's car. Larxene got in and rode off to the dance with him to make Axel jealous. Vanitas and Xion walked into the dance together followed by Fuu and was dancing with Demyx till he saw Axel with Demyx's 'special friend' Demyx saw her looking and tried to go over there but Larxene stopped him and started dancing with him again hoping Axel noticed. Then the dance contest started and people were eliminated for multiple reasons. A judge tapped Demyx on the shoulder and he flipped them off before going to sit the way to sit down Axel and Demyx got in a fight before Larxene broke it up. Vanitas and Xion were dancing till Xion and him got seperated by Demyx's friend and Xion walked out of the room. The next night the pink ladies and the t birds both went to the drive in. While Xion and Vanitas were in another car. Vanitas was trying to apologize for dancing with Demyx's friend at the dance. Larxene was in the bathroom worrying because she thought she might be pregnant. "What's wrong"Olette asked. "I might be pregnant"Larxene confessed. Little did they know Luxord heard and word slowly spread to everyone including Axel. Vanitas and Xion were back at their car still watching the movie when Vanitas tried to do some things Xion didn't like. "Aw come on no ones watching"Vanitas said. "I thought you respected me"Xion said before slamming the car door and running off leaving Vanitas by himself.

The next day Axel was sitting in his car ready to race it in a few hours. Larxene had just gotten out of school and heard the other girls talking about her.

Larxene: There are worse things I could do,

than go with a boy or two

Even though the neighborhood thinks

I'm trashy and no good I suppose it could be true,

but there are worse things I could do I could flirt

with all the guys, smile at them and bat my eyes.

Press against them when we dance,

make them think they stand a chance

and then refuse to see it through,

that's the thing I'd never do. I can stay home every night

Wait around for Mr. Right, take cold showers everyday,

and throw my life away, on a dream that won't come true

I could hurt someone like me, out of spite or jealousy,

I don't steal and I don't lie, but I can feel and I cry

In fact I'll bet you never knew, but to cry in front of you,

that's the worse thing I could do.

Larxene watched Axel drive off before walking away.

* * *

Vanitas and the other t birds were ready to race at thunder road. Fuu found a penny on the floor and went to give it to Axel for good luck but she accidentally dropped it and when he bent down to pick it up Xigbar opened the car door which hit Axel in the head and knocking him out. "Vanitas he's out cold"Xigbar said. Axel tried to stand up but he was in no condition to drive so Vanitas took his place. The race started and it was close but Vanitas won much to the shock of Demyx. Everyone was celebrating except Xion who was watching from further away. Vanitas watched as Aqua led Xion away and to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Larxene and Aqua were on the ferriswheel when Axel started calling to her. "Are you sure you should be on that thing"Axel asked. "Its ok i'm not pregnant"Larxene said getting off the ferris wheel and they started making out. Vanitas showed up in his jacket from track and was talking to Xigbar,Roxas and Luxord till he saw Xion dressed up in all black leather.

Xion: Tell me about it stud!

Vanitas: I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

Xion: You better shape up,

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true.

Vanitas: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

Both: You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

Xion: If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way.

Vanitas: I better shape up,

'cause you need a man

Xion: i need a man

who can keep me satisfied.

Vanitas: I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove

Xion: you better prove

that my faith is justified.

Vanitas:Are you sure?

Both:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, ooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

After the song was over the gang all got together and rode a few rides before going their separate ways.

* * *

I know this isn't how the movie ends but this was the kingdom hearts version I hope you guys liked it please review


End file.
